


Queer Eye for the Non-Straight Guy

by adorkablephil (kimberly_a)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Crying, Established Relationship, Family Issues, M/M, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberly_a/pseuds/adorkablephil
Summary: Dan watches "Queer Eye" Season 2 episode 1 while on the plane to America and gets emotional





	Queer Eye for the Non-Straight Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nefertiti1052](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefertiti1052/gifts).



> WARNING: Serious spoilers for the first episode of “Queer Eye” Season 2!

They’d both joked about it on Twitter, but … really. What possessed them to download “Queer Eye” to watch on the plane? They’d watched all the previous episodes in the privacy of their own home, and every single one had left them both sobbing. Who wants to sob on a plane full of strangers? Especially when one of them could be a fan who’s secretly filming you with their phone while you wipe streaming tears and snot off your face?

So why had they thought this was a good idea? Why hadn’t one of them had the presence of mind to put on the brakes and say, “Maybe not. Maybe we shouldn’t watch this in an enclosed place with a bunch of strangers who might judge two grown men crying their eyes out.”

Dan realized exactly how big a mistake it had been part-way through the very first episode of the new season, when Bobby refused to go into the church. Dan stiffened in his seat, and he knew Phil felt it even though the arm rest divided them. Phil put a hand on Dan’s forearm and asked in a low, private voice, “You okay with this? Want to wait and watch it later?” Dan just shook his head and kept watching, even though it brought back memories he would rather not think about. His eyes were already stinging, and they hadn’t even gotten to any of the transformation yet! He knew Phil would hold his hand if he could, but they couldn’t risk it with so many people around. Down under the arm rest, he felt the back of Phil’s fingers rest against the side of his thigh, and it grounded him just enough. Reminded him of today, and took him out of the past.

When a tear rolled down Antoni’s cheek as he commented that not all parents are so accepting of their children’s sexuality, Dan actually turned his face to use his neck pillow to mop up some of the ridiculous amount of tears on his own cheeks. Phil actually did risk a brief squeeze of Dan’s hand then, a quick non-verbal “You okay? Want to stop? Is this too much?” and Dan just shook his head and squeezed Phil’s hand quickly in return, his own non-verbal “I’m okay. These are good tears.”

And when Mama Tammye hugged the Fab 5 all goodbye at the end of the episode, Dan felt like he was a part of that hug, that he was receiving part of that acceptance, and he cried harder … but it was a good cry. He didn’t look at Phil, but he remembered hugs from Phil’s mum and knew that with these tears he was releasing poisons from his heart. He was letting something go.


End file.
